What is Love?
by inhonoredglory
Summary: Her heart didn't flutter the way it used to, and she didn't feel that white excitement running up and down her nerves. What was love? she suddenly wondered.


There was a saying she heard from the Americans. _Out of sight, out of mind_. And it was true to some extent. She hadn't seen him for months now. Her mind ran back the dates. Four months now. She shifted her weight on the cold, unforgiving barrel. The night was so still and quiet, and the only sound was Henri outside the barn door, leaves crunching under his boots as he stood watch. She'd been working with him for most of these past months, in a different part of Germany, and she'd grown quite attached to him. He was kind and quiet, but he would easily use a gun if he had to. He had a good head on his shoulders. He might go far in the Underground, she thought.

But finally, after four months, her path was going to cross Papa Bear again.

Her heart didn't flutter the way it used to, and she didn't feel that white excitement running up and down her nerves. _What was love?_ she suddenly wondered.

Henri squeaked open the barn door and tapped his gun slightly in gesture. "You're doing well, Tiger?"

"_Oui_," she sighed.

"Good." He popped back outside. It was just like him to do that, check on her. He did it with any member of the Underground he was working with. Her mind wandered back to Papa Bear, and she wondered if he too had felt the distance and time between them. He could easily have been caught up in his job, as she was, or maybe he found . . . She shook her head, but there was no denying it. There was a beautiful secretary in Klink's office and no doubt he charmed her into helping the Allied cause. There were many missions into town, among sweet local frauleins. And there was so much time between them.

Suddenly the door opened and Henri slipped in, opening the door for another man. _He came early_, she thought and jumped off the barrel and moved towards them. But the new man wasn't Hogan. He was big and tall and wore a bulky black jacket and leather gloves. He tipped his black cap towards her. "I'm Beau."

"He's standing in for Papa Bear," Henri explained.

She was a little taken aback, and her first thought was that maybe Hogan _had_ sensed the distance and wanted to keep it that way. But, no, that couldn't be. She looked at Henri. "We didn't get notification of this change. What happened?"

"It was late in coming," Beau explained, rubbing his hands together, obviously cold.

She had a bad feeling. "Why did Papa Bear send you?"

"He had another assignment, top priority, that needed him personally." He seemed to sense her feeling and stopped rubbing his hands. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Where do the nightingales sing?" she asked suddenly.

"Across the way for you and me," he said quickly, then smiled.

She couldn't deny that this man was definitely Underground. Hogan had formed that code specially for extra security in times of uncertainly like this one. Henri looked at her oddly. "You don't trust him?"

"I'm sorry," Tiger sighed.

"_Non_, I understand." Beau patted Henri's shoulder. "In times like these, all security measures must be taken." He walked deeper into the barn and brushed away some hay from atop a wooden carton. "I am told you plan to sabotage the local bridge here?" He sat on the carton and removed a paper from his jacket. "The south one, I believe?"

Henri joined him. "We need men and explosives."

Tiger lingered by the door, still uncomfortable that Hogan didn't show up.

"Would you join us, Tiger?" Henri called.

"_Oui_, I'm sorry." But then something crunched outside the door – footsteps. She whirled and waved her hand frantically to Henri and Beau.

Beau beat Henri to the door beside her. "I think I know who it is," Beau said quietly and grabbed the door handle. "Stand over there," he told Tiger and Henri, pointing his gun away from the door's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Henri whispered incredulously as Beau opened the door.

"Get back," the man repeated and slipped outside.

Tiger didn't know what to think, but suddenly voices started rising outside.

"I said, with your hands up!" It sounded like Beau.

A pause, then a shot went off and someone gasped. Tiger hit the floor, Henri not far beside her. "What's going on?" he spat. "Is it the Gestapo?"

"I told you I meant business." It was Beau, his voice suddenly hard and – she couldn't bear to think it – German. A lump formed in her throat.

"Okay, you get your way. Put the weapons down, guys."

She gasped and took Henri's arm. "That's Hogan's voice!" she squeaked.

Henri smacked the gun on the floor. "We've been fooled. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"But what about Hogan?"

"You leave by the back way. I'll try to get Beau from the back."

"I can't escape now."

"You're valuable to the Underground. You can't get captured."

"But Henri–"

He grabbed her shoulders and moved her towards the back of the barn. He pushed her into the door of an adjoining room and whirled when the front door of the barn creaked open. She pushed her ear to the wall between her and Henri and stayed hidden.

"Drop the gun, Henri," Beau said.

Another shot fired and the sound of metal skidded across the hay and wooden floor. From the corner of the half-open door to her left, she saw Henri's gun on the floor, slightly mangled in the barrel. She'd be amazed at Beau's accuracy if this whole thing weren't so serious. She heard Henri step away from the wall.

"All of you, line up against the wall," Beau shouted. "Now, which one of you is Papa Bear?"

"I am."

"Then you'll get it first."

"No!" Tiger jumped from behind the door. The shot fired, but Beau had already shifted towards her suddenly. The bullet smacked the wall behind her. Without thinking, she ran towards the line of captives and pushed her body up against Hogan's.

"Tiger!" Hogan was surprised.

She pushed her hands around him and to the wall, fiercely determined.

"What are you, acting like a _dummkopf_?" Beau snapped.

"No," she said flatly.

He aimed the gun again.

A thousand thoughts ran through her head. She was acting stupid, she realized, risking everything like this. How is she suppose to help the Underground by killing two significant leaders? But the conviction to protect what meant so much to her swept over her judgment, and she decided quickly there was only one thing she could do.

"Tiger—" Hogan gasped as she lunged forward. When her hands at last felt the cold barrel of the gun, she shoved it down with all her might. It went off, as she expected. Pain stabbed her lower left side as she fell to the ground, Beau's legs pinned beneath her. Her teeth chattered in her mouth and the last she remembered, they were surrounding her, Beau struggling, and the warm feeling of having done right consuming the last of her consciousness.

:: ::

She thought she'd never open her eyes again, but then she saw Hogan leaning over her, a ragged concern creasing his face, she knew everything was going to be all right. She was only strong enough to sigh.

"She's waking up," someone above her said, but Hogan already knew. He squeezed her hand tight and kissed her forehead. "Wilson took good care of you," he said softly.

She tried to say something, but only a nod came out.

Hogan turned to the people around: Wilson, she noticed, along with the men of Hogan's band and Henri. They were inside the tunnels under Stalag 13. "Fellas," Hogan said, "could Tiger and I have a minute?"

"Oh, sure, sir," the young man, Carter, said. He jumped up the ladder, the Englishman and black man on his heels.

"I'll be back to check on her." Wilson retreated up the ladder, followed by the little Frenchman.

Finally, everything was quiet.

"We almost lost you," Hogan began, with a hint of chiding in his voice. "You weren't very smart."

She blinked, feeling the pain acutely – in more places than her side.

"But really, Tiger, I want to thank you. You saved our lives. The was really very noble of you."

She whispered hoarsely, "I did it for you."

Hogan's eyes turned downward. "I know." There was a pause.

"Hogan?" She tried to look into his eyes.

He straightened somewhat. "Tiger, it's been a long time since we last met. I wasn't sure you'd still . . ." He stroked her arm, then patted it suddenly. "You mean a lot to me, and I don't say that to everyone."

Tiger squeezed shut her eyes and smiled. The next thing she knew, Hogan was caressing her gently and running his hands through her hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

"_Je t'aime, ma chéri_," he said softly.

"_Je donnerais ma vie pour la vôtre_," she responded, tears glowing in her eyes. "–I would give my life for yours."

He closed his eyes and kissed her. "I know."

And that, she realized, was true love.

* * *

><p><em>Je t'aime, ma chéri<em> – I love you, my darling

_Je donnerais ma vie pour la vôtre_ – I would give my life for yours


End file.
